villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
"Family Guy" Theme Song
The "Family Guy Theme Song" is the opening title theme for the adult animated comedy series Family Guy. It features the Griffin Family singing about how there is nothing good in television or film anymore, and their show is the exception. The song is performed by Peter, Brian, and Stewie Griffin's voice actor and series creator Seth MacFarlane, Lois Griffin's voice actress Alex Borstein, Meg Griffin's voice actress Mila Kunis, and Chris Griffin's voice actor Seth Greene. Lyrics |-|Full = It seems today That all you see Is violence and movies And sex on TV But where are those good old fashioned values On which we used to rely? It used to be A big time star Was Elegant as Garbo Or Hedy Lamarr But now we got whores like Jenny Lopez You want to curl up and die Lucky there's a family guy Lucky there's a man who positively can do All the things that make us Laugh and cry He's a family guy When I was young The songs were fair With Mister Johnny Mathis And Sonny and Cher But now we got Justin Timber-homo A heartache all gone awry The classic films Were works of arts The images were graceful The stories were smart But now we get Matrix Revolution I'm sorry I know this doesn't rhyme But what the hell were you Wachowski Brothers thinking?! Lucky there's a family guy Lucky there's a fella Sweeter than vanilla Wholesome as a piece of Apple pie He's a family guy! His smile's a simple delight He lets me see the boobies on the internet sites Peter! He bought my cute little hat Yeah we should talk about that (About that! And his hat!) He's mastered the comedy arts He says, "Look out Hiroshima!" then casually farts He's loaded with sexy appeal And best of all my titties are real. Have a feel No thank you I gave it the office The Brady Bunch Has got their Mike And pretty Laura Petrie Has Dicky Van Dyke But who around here could fill these loafers? But here's a happy reply Lucky there's a family guy Lucky there's a man who positively can do All the things that make us Laugh and cry He's a family guy! |-|TV Size = It seems today That all you see Is violence and movies And sex on TV But where are those good old fashioned values On which we used to rely? Lucky there's a family guy Lucky there's a man who positively can do All the things that make us Laugh and cry He's a family guy! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single and on the album Family Guy: Live In Vegas (Soundtrack from the TV Show). *A rap version opened the episode "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?". Additionally, the show has spoofed and parodied other musical styling and has occasionally done other versions where accidents happen during the opening that interrupt or ruin it. Gallery Images family guy.jpg Cast.png Videos Official Family Guy Theme Song Orginal - HD|TV Size Family Guy-Full Theme Song|Full Family Guy Theme Song - Rap Version|Rap Covers Family Guy Main Theme|L'Orchestra Cinematique "Family Guy" Theme Song - Postmodern Jukebox ft. Casey Abrams & Sarah Reich|Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Family Guy Theme song - Barbershop Quartet - A Cappella cover|Julien Neel Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs